playing god
by a human girl
Summary: "i hate Kai, Ray and Max for what they did to Tyson. they left him all alone for their own selfish reasons. damn them to hell!" i did this with my friend 'queen of beyblade'.
1. good and bad

**Yay! A new fic! And it's a joined effort! Queen of beyblade is my equal partner in writing this! She's epic! Epic, I tell you, epic!**

_**Inspiration:**_** Playing God by Ana Johnsson. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** We don't own beyblade, Ana Johnsson, the song mentioned, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, we only own our made up characters, computers and weapons of choice.**

**Sorry if Tyson's OOC in here but it makes sense cuz his totally bummed.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_good and bad

It's been two months since the BEGA incident. And one month since the bladebrakers broke up. For good.

Tyson was devastated, but you can't really blame him, can you? No. You can't. And you can't imagine the pain of being **betrayed** by the people most important to you for a second time either.

Speaking of Tyson, he's currently praying. Yes, _the great _Tyson was praying.

The reason for that is simple.

A few days ago, Hero told him about an old legend, the legend of Ying and Yang.

When the world was created, a game was created alongside it, the game of gods.

The great creator of the world was the first one to play, and the first to lose.

To win, a candidate, better known as god, has to right ten million wrongs, but if someone climbs the sacred tree before a winner is decided, than the climber becomes the new god and the old one disappears into the endless flow of time. When a winner is finally decided upon, they will be granted one wish, and once the wish is made, this cursed game will vanish from this world, letting humanity deal with our own problems.

One thousand years ago, not one but two sixteen year old Japanese girls climbed the tree in search of the fruit believed to be growing at the top and reached the top at the same time.

They thought it would be fun to play, but they weren't aware of the consequences. They couldn't feel pain anymore and they never bled, they couldn't die or grow up, they had to watch people die for all eternity. Everyone and anyone they ever loved slowly disappeared, one by one.

By becoming god, they've sold their souls to the devil.

However, if they win the game they'll be able to wish to become human again.

And with that decision, their journey began.

The cold and heartless Ying became the symbol of everything bad, the kind and caring Yang became the symbol of everything good, and the sacred tree was brought to a lonely realm known as heaven, to buy them more time.

Tyson begged for their help, he didn't want to feel so empty anymore; it was destroying him from the inside.

"Please, I don't know if you're real, but if you are then please, help me" he pleaded.

As soon as the words left his mouth a strong gust of wind forced his room's windows open, and two girls walked in, one wearing black, the other wearing white.

Everything blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangers are epic! **

**Kai: What was **_**that?!**_

**Me: A fic.**

**Kai: There was no humor at all! Who the hell are you?!**

**Me: I'm Maya and that's queen of beyblade. *points at queen of beyblade***

**Queen of beyblade: Hi!**

**Kai: …What are you guys doing with those weapons…?**

**Queen of beyblade and me: Nothing… *try to hide, flyswatters, scythes, hammers, chains, swords, whips, spears, sticks, guns, bows, arrows, daggers, kunais, shurikans, flame throwers and eggbeaters behind our backs* **

**Review **n.n (or you'll be praying too…)


	2. sleeping 'beauty'

**This is fun to write! And queen of beyblade is epic!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** We don't own beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, we only own our made up characters, computers, friendship (the kind that doesn't fade away) and weapons of choice.**

**Stuff written like **_'this' _**are thoughts.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ sleeping 'beauty'

The two girls stared at Tyson for a while, until one of them spoke.

"I think you gave him a _bit_ too much of that magical drug thingy, Ying…" informed the one in white while scratching the back of her head.

"Who cares? Bottom line, he's out cold, plain and simple, Yang" said the one in black coldly as she picked him up.

"Hmmmmm…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking that you two make a cute couple!"

Ying did a double take. Why did her best and only friend have to say such random things? Ying didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't want to.

"Hurry up with that letter, I wanna leave" sighed Ying, only half listening to her friend's complaining.

The black haired girl sat down cross-legged and sighed.

'_He looks almost as innocent as Yang…' _she brushed his bangs away from his closed eyes, _'Why would they want to hurt him? How did they forget everything? Yang and I aren't like that, even before… this just isn't right…'_

"Hey! Earth to Ying! Snap out of it!" Yang waved her hand in front of Ying's face.

"What" snapped the normally calm latter.

"I'm done with the letter"

"Let's hear it"

"Dear Max, Kai and Ray,

We drugged and kidnapped your 'friend', if you want him back, then come find us.

p.s Bring coke. ;p"

Ying sweat dropped. _'How'd I get stuck with her?' _she sighed, _'Glad I brought a premade letter'_

Ying was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yang left the room until she realized no one was bothering her.

She quickly switched the letters and followed the white eyed girl into the bathroom.

**YANG'S P.O.V**

It didn't look like Ying liked my letter so I decided to let her deal with that while I find a mirror; we need it to open a portal home.

Speaking of homes, this one reminds me of where I used to live! My family lived comfortably; I was stupid and greedy to want more.

I miss my old life, I wonder if Ying misses her old life too… I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, her mom died when she was eleven, forcing her to become the village's shrine maiden.

I wonder why the villagers didn't like her… maybe it was because she was the only person in the village with black eyes…

"Did you open the portal?" Ying walked in with a still unconscious Tyson riding piggy on her back. It was seriously _**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_. I didn't comment about its kawainess 'cause she'd get mad at me.

"Yep" I chirped happily as I moved aside to give her a better look at the portal.

That ungrateful miny walked through it without so much as a thank you, I can't believe it! Actually, I can!

I followed her in without complaining, knowing she'd just ignore me as usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Yay! Another cliff hanger!**

**Queen of beyblade: Aren't the readers gonna kill us?**

**Me: I made Kai keep them company so no.**

**Phone: *starts ringing***

**Me: *answers phone***

**Kai: *over the phone* When this is over, I'm gonna kill you, both of you.**

**Me: *hangs up***

**Queen of beyblade: Who was that?**

**Me: My arch enemy.**

**Queen of beyblade: The number 12?**

**Me: I meant my other arch enemy.**

**Queen of beyblade: Footballs?**

**Me: No, I meant my other, other arch enemy.**

**Queen of beyblade: Kai?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Review **n.n (or you'll get to replace Kai in keeping people company…)


	3. a well-deserved punishment

**I've wanted to write this part ever since queen and I started this project…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** We don't own beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, we only own our made up characters, ideas (mine aren't as good as her's… T**-**T), computers and weapons of choice.**

**On with the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3:**_ a well-deserved punishment

It was a beautiful day. Maybe a little too beautiful.

Three boys were on their way to the Granger's dojo, to see if the rumors are right and Tyson's really depressed.

"Hey, Ray, why do you think Tyson's depressed? He seemed fine when we left last month…" wondered the incredibly **DUMB** blond, also known as Max Tate.

"I don't know, Max…" said the cat like/girly looking boy, also known as Ray Kon.

The third idiot- I mean, boy, also known as Kai, walked a few steps behind the first two and stayed quiet, he was always like that, in fact, he did it so often that the others sometimes wondered if he had a problem with his legs or was on mute, they never managed to get the answer out of him.

Ray and Max were talking the whole way there, but the sight of their destination shut them up. Can you blame them? No.

The house looked like a horror move reject.

Shuddered windows, broken doors and dead or wilting plants. Everything destroyed.

"I think we have the wrong address…" hoped Max, overwhelmed by the sight of the what use to be a house.

"No, this is- was Tyson's house…" whispered Ray, wearing the same terrified expression as Max.

On the outside, Kai looked as emotionless as always, but on the inside… he was pissing his pants.

All three of them held their breath as they walked through the gate.

Once inside, they found many strange things; tattered furniture, an empty fridge, a drunk Gramps, a note from Hero saying he's at the grocery store, ripped curtains and no Tyson.

"What do you think Gramps meant when he said 'they took Tyson'?" asked Max as they entered Tyson's room.

"He's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying, just ignore it" advised Ray dismissively.

"Don't be so sure…" said Kai, looking up from the piece of paper he was holding.

The other two ran to where he was standing as he started reading it to them.

"Not-so-dear Kai, Max and Ray,

We kidnaped Tyson and aren't planning to give him back any time soon.

If you want him, then come find us"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: So many cliff hangers… epic.**

**Queen: Does she do that every time a chapter ends?**

**Kai: Pretty much.**

**Queen: And do they do **_**that**_** every time a chapter ends? *points at angry and foaming readers***

**Kai: Only every cliff hanger. *activates force field***

**Me: Who gave you permission to activate the force field?**

**Kai: …**

**Me: I thought so. *throws Kai out of the force field***

**Queen: Isn't that a little harsh?**

**Me: Nah, he's use to it by now.**

**Kai: *running away from angry and foaming readers* I HATE YOU MAYA!**

**Me: The feeling's mutual.**

**Review **n.n (or you'll be joining Kai…)


	4. let the games begin

**Sorry for taking so long to update, we had writer's block. 'n_n**

_**Disclaimer:**_** We don't own beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, we only own our made up characters, craziness (:D), computers and weapons of choice.**

**Queen got me addicted to rockleetist's fandub of PONPONPON. ._. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4: **_let the games begin

The guys didn't know what to do. They were still too shocked to move.

"What now?" asked Max, scared.

The other two couldn't think of an answer.

Lucky for them, Yang answered for them.

"What we tell you too, of course!" she smiled, walking out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" asked Kai firmly, taking a step forward.

"God"

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. My friend and I are the current players"

"Players…?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Yang and my friend's called Ying. If you want us to let Tyson go you have to pass the challenges we set for you"

"Then why does the letter say 'come find us'?"

"'Cause we thought we had the patience to wait but we don't"

Before they could ask any more questions, she snapped her fingers, and the next thing they knew they were standing in the middle of the world's biggest sand box (a.k.a a desert).

"W-what's going on?! What did you do?!" demanded Max.

Yang smiled sweetly.

"I brought you to the wasteland of dead dreams, one of the realms Ying controls" she explained, her eyes gleaming with an emotion the boys didn't recognize before she continued, "You have to survive a week here with only your beys – and clothes, obviously – and you can't deny, I can kill you at any given moment. We're only doing this to make you pay for betraying Tyson the way you did. Anyway, the rules are:

One, if you so much as _try_ to cross the barrier to the next realm, we'll kill you.

Two, if you die we'll erase any trace of your existence, even memories.

Three, if you meet any creatures you're free to do anything with them.

By the way, this game's players are called 'sinners'"

And with that she disappeared.

**LATER**

After about 30 minutes of discussing what to do, the guys decided to find shelter and food, thus leading them to walk for what seemed like hours across the desert.

Suddenly, Max stopped.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at a girl dressed in traditional shrine maiden clothes and holding a bow.

"I don't know, Max…" Ray trailed off, taking a better look at her.

She had waist length black hair sitting motionlessly on her head. Her bangs fell messily on her forehead, covering her eyes and ears.

Her skin was pale, almost white, and she had a quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back.

She looked… dead.

"Maybe she's a sinner?" suggested Max.

Kai shook his head.

"No. It's more likely she's the 'dead dream' of someone hoping to become a shrine maiden or a priestess" his eyes narrowed slightly, analyzing the girl, she looked about eleven years old.

Then, in one quick motion, she shot an arrow at them.

All Ray could do was watch as the sharp object pierced his shoulder. It would have pierced his heart if Kai didn't push him out of the way in time.

He cringed, pain more immense than any beyblading injury pulsing through his body and blood spilling out.

It was incredible. That kid was barely in sight and yet she would have had a perfect shot if he hadn't moved.

This was definitely no ordinary girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hanger! *does a happy dance***

**Queen: Torturing characters is fun! **

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Kai: I hate you.**

**Queen and me: Meh.**

**Kai: Who's dream's the priestess, anyway?**

**Me: People can leave a review saying who they think it is! **

**Queen: Yeah!**

**Kai: And what do they get if they're right?**

**Queen and me: A virtual cookie! *through confetti***

**Kai: *face palms***

**Review **n.n (or no cookies for you…)


	5. reflections

**Me: I don't feel like doing author's notes today so let's just do the thank yous and move on. **

**Kai: Lazy bitch.**

**Me: Go die. **

**Kai: … That's my line.**

**Queen: It's because we're doing this late at night, isn't it?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Kai: It's your own fault for putting it off for so long.**

**Me: Again, go die.**

**Queen: Thank you to nellabeen for reviewing! :D**

**Me: And being epic! }:D **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 5:**_ reflections

"Awww… no head-shot one-shot…" pouted Yang.

She was watching the boys through the 'viewing puddle', as she called it. It's actually a magical pond that acts as a security camera for the realms her and Ying controlled. … Yang also uses it as a mirror in the morning.

The two control many realms, but most are small in comparison to heaven.

They were lucky to have found out the rules of the game soon after starting; most of the other gods were too stupid to learn the rules and abused their position. By the time the fools realized what a grave mistake they made someone had already climbed the sacred tree, and the cycle of pain and misery continued.

The girls' predecessor didn't even know any realm except for hell, the only realm equal to heaven in size and where he lived, existed. His idiocy is the reason for that belief humans have about the 'nemesis of god' who supposedly lives there. Ying and Yang have been to hell several times – even considering living there themselves at one point – and have never once met such a creature.

"What're you whining about now?" sighed Ying, now standing behind her friend.

The pond was just outside the old-Japanese-style house they built around the tree after bringing it here.

Yang turned to face the other girl.

"Why are you wearing a kimono?" she asked, eyebrow rising.

"I can let loose too, you know. I don't wear my work clothes-"

"Ninja gear"

"Right… well I don't wear my 'ninja gear' all the time. You know that."

"Yeah but you're fun to upset"

"…Over ten times the life of a human I've tried and I still don't know how to shut you up…"

"You shall never know!" and with that remark Yang ran inside.

Ying sighed and glanced at the pond, not looking at the boys, but at her reflection.

Another feature of the 'viewing puddle' was that it showed both who you are and who you use to be.

**YANG'S P.O.V**

I stood behind Ying, staying as quiet and still as possible.

When I look at the pond I see two girls standing side by side.

The first is a little girl with shoulder length black hair, creamy-white skin and dark blue eyes wearing a floral kimono. She's smiling.

The second is a teenage girl with shoulder length white hair, pale skin and white eyes wearing a white tank-top, light gray shorts and white trainers. She's crying.

When Ying looks at the pond she sees two girls, but they're not side by side.

The first is a little girl with waist length black hair, pale skin and black eyes wearing full priestess uniform. Her face is expressionless but the rims of her eyes are red.

The second is a teenage girl with knee length black hair, pale skin and black eyes wearing a black t-shirt, dark gray jeans almost reaching her ankles and black trainers. She has the same expression as the first girl… she also holds a dagger, the blade going through the little girl's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Queen and me: Review. O^O**


End file.
